


Working Holidays

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Working on Holidays, slight angst (tiny bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 19 of 25 Days of Pairings: Dot/CatarinaCatarina gets a surprise visit at work.
Relationships: Catarina Loss/Dorothea "Dot" Rollins
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Working Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!
> 
> Don't forget today is the last day to sign-up for the [Shadowhunters Rare Pair Exchange](https://sh-rare-pair-exchange.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Cat sighed as she slid the patient’s discharge papers into their proper place. She was happy that at least someone was going to spend time with their loved ones. Catarina had volunteered to cover one of her co-worker’s shifts so they could spend the 25th of December at home with loved ones. She was an immortal, and there would always be another Christmas; it wasn’t the same for mundanes. 

She pushed herself away from the long desk in the nurses’ station, pulling herself to the filing cabinet behind her to put more files away. Luckily it was quiet, not many people were coming, and all she really had to do was attend to her current patients; the worst she saw was a patient who came in at 9 am because they tried to play Santa for his children but popped something while picking up one of them. 

Catarina turned around when the chime of the door went off. She was shocked to find her girlfriend, Dot, walking hand in hand with their daughter, Madzie. 

It had taken sometime after the Iris situation to get Madzie settled with them. Catarina felt a pang of guilt at seeing Madzie. Catarina hadn’t originally intended to take over the shift, but she knew the other nurse personally and felt for him when they had received their schedules. She had reasoned with herself that the shift only went till noon. Dot had also assured her that Madzie adamantly stated she didn’t want to open her presents until she got to Uncle Magnus and Alec’s Christmas Party because Max and Rafael promised to do so the same; some sort of cousin holiday pact. Magnus had tried to explain it to Cat over texts, but all she really understood was that the children wanted to open their presents together. 

“Mama!” Madzie cried out as she ran up to the nurses’ station. 

“Madz, don’t run in the hospital, you know that,” Dot reminded her with a chuckle as she followed soon after. “Hey, Cat thought we’d drop by to see you before we headed off to Magnus’.” 

“Mommy already sent the presents to Rafe and Max!” Madzie declared extremely proudly. “We are going to go over there now and wait for you.” 

Catarina smiled and listened as Madzie kept going on about their plans for the day. She really did feel bad for not being there the morning of Christmas with Madzie, but Catarina planned to make it up to her tonight; she had made sure to get everything on Madzie’s list and extras; Magnus wasn’t the only warlock who liked spoiling their children.

“I can’t wait,” Catarina responded, leaning over the nurses’ station and fixing her daughter’s scarf. “I still have another hour here, but I will meet you both there as soon as I am done.” 

“Here, Madz,” Dot called out, holding a few dollar bills out to Madzie and pointing to the small vending machine to the side of the nurses’ station still in clear view, “Why don’t you get mama a drink before we go. I bet she hasn’t had time to drink something because of work.” 

“Yes!” Madzie accepted as she took the money and ran to the machine. 

“Madzie, no running,” Dot reminded her once again with a headshake. “I swear anything that isn’t magic, just flies out of her ears.” 

“Max is the same; all warlocks are at the age,” Catarina smiled as they both watched their daughter, trying to get the dollars in the machine. Catarina turned back to Dot and noticed the matching pair of burgundy mittens and the matching hat, an early present she had given Dot. “Has she been hyper all morning?”

“I made a mistake and gave in her puppy eyes when she asked for chocolate chips and chocolate syrup with whip cream on her waffles,” Dot admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck. “I was half asleep and alone; it wasn’t a fair fight, babe.”

Catarina laughed and reached for Dot’s hand before speaking, “I’m sorry I left you alone to Madz’s pleading face, was the rest of the morning okay?” 

“Yeah, she missed you, but she understood that you had work,” Dot responded, squeezing Cat’s hand. “Plus, she also knew you would be at the party with us for lunch, so it made it easier for her, I think.” 

“Next year, I won’t volunteer to take the shifts,” Cat promised, bringing up their intertwined hands and kissing Dot’s. 

“I think it’s okay as long as we get to spend the majority of the day with you,” Dot blushed as she replied. 

“Mama! I got it!” Madzie cheered, placing three different drinks on the desk. 

Catarina looked over the bottles and saw Madzie had brought her two different types of waters and a canned coffee drink. 

“Thank you Madz,” Catarina walked around the nurses’ station and pulled Madzie into a hug.

The moment was cut short by a beeping from behind the desk, and Catarina shot up on instinct. She looked at Dot and Madzie with an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, it looks like work calls,” Catarina leaned down and kissed the top of Madzie’s head and then quickly kissed Dot’s cheek. “I’ll see you both at Magnus’.” 

Catarina was grateful Dot understood the beeping from the patient’s needing something from a room. She took her drinks to drop them off in the break room on her and watched as Dot and Madzie waved at her before going. One more hour, then she could be with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> If you have prompt for 2021 me or questions send me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Meet you here again tomorrow!


End file.
